


Music, Coffee, Paint.

by easy_peasy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Also Pete is magically the bassist of Pencey Prep, Artist!Gerard - Freeform, M/M, Musician!Frank, Pencey Prep - Freeform, Socially Awkward!Gerard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easy_peasy/pseuds/easy_peasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джерард пошел на концерт "Pencey Prep" со своим братом Майки, которому посчастливилось быть менджером этой группы. Там Уэй-старший встретил фронтмена и солиста группы - Фрэнка, а остальное в истории.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music, Coffee, Paint.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gracefully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefully/gifts).
  * A translation of [Music, Coffee, Paint.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125051) by [Gracefully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefully/pseuds/Gracefully). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Работа на фикбуке: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2769935  
> Thanks Gracefully!:)

Джерард прислонился спиной к стене и курил сигарету. Этой ночью было тепло, но холодный ветер поднимался каждые несколько минут. Джерард приютился в маленькой нише, прижимая сигарету, которая норовила вылететь из его рук с каждым порывом ветра. Одет он был достаточно просто: черные джинсы и синяя кожаная куртка. Черные волосы лезли в глаза, и Уэй-старший рассеянно убирал их. Люди проходили мимо него огромным потоком.

Майки шел в толпе, и когда увидел Джерарда, улыбка озарила его лицо. Джерард посмотрел на него и по-доброму улыбнулся. Он бросил остатки сигареты и растоптал ее носком ботинка, как только к нему подошел Майки.

\- Привет, Джи, - сказал он и обнял старшего брата. - Рад, что ты вернулся.

Джерард ответил на объятие и в который раз удивился, насколько его брат худой, по сравнению с ним. Он отстранился и начал рассматривать Майки с расстояния вытянутой руки. Он выглядел хорошо. На нем был пиджак с пуговицами, под которым были узкие джинсы и армейские ботинки. Он был одет в черную шапочку и его волосы были по-творчески растрепаны под ней. Джерард усмехнулся и подумал, как же он все-таки чертовски горд за своего брата.

\- А я-то как рад! - сказал Джерард. Майки вытащил их в поток людей. - В Хьюстоне было классное шоу, но там было ужасно жарко, прямо как в аду...

Майки усмехнулся.

\- Ох, я тебя понимаю. Я как-то застрял там на посадке, на двенадцать часов, в июле. Думаю, Хьюстона с меня достаточно.

Они зашли в здание. Майки провел Джерарда через небольшую боковую дверь. Они поднялись на один из трех балконов, открывающих отличный вид на сцену, где группа занималась настройкой инструментов. Толпа шумела, люди прибывали и упаковывались на танцполе, становясь одним целым.

Балкон был довольно-таки просторным. Майки с Джерардом могли сделать пятнадцать хороших шагов. В зале было еще два балкона, один напротив них и другой, находившийся в другом конце зала от сцены.

\- Напомни-ка, как называется группа? - попросил Джерард, опираясь на перила.

\- "Pencey Prep", - ответил Майки, быстро набирая что-то на своем айфоне. - Это местная группа, они хороши, говорю тебе. И да, во избежания каких-нибудь неловкостей, мне следует тебя предупредить, что я встречаюсь с их басистом.

Джерард посмотрел на сцену и увидел этого самого басиста. Он был загорелым с короткими черными волосами.

\- Как его зовут? - спросил Джерард.

\- Пит, - ответил Майки, слегка покраснев.

Джерард усмехнулся.

\- Неужели кто-то так сильно смущается сказать "Пит"?

\- Заткнись! - сказал Майки, краснея еще сильнее. Он все еще набирал что-то в телефоне.

\- Ой, видимо, это ты! - Джерард победно, но по-доброму рассмеялся и толкнул брата в плечо. Что ему нравилось в Майки, так это то, что он чувствовал себя с ним комфортно и мог чуть-чуть побыть собой. Мир сам по себе был отвратительным местом, и Джерард хотел остановить этот простой и добрый момент. Месяц в Хьюстоне был замечательным для бизнеса, но это был чертовски жаркий город, полный людей, которых он не знал. Было удивительно, что он так рад вернуться домой - в Джерси.

В это время фронтмен группы вышел на сцену, и толпа оживилась, люди начали кричать. Он поднял свою гитару и сыграл всего одну ноту, громко и порывисто. Ударник заиграл после него, а потом подключились остальные из группы.

Джерард понимал, что Майки, чёрт, был прав. Ребята были очень хороши. Джерард не мог отвести взгляда от солиста. Он дико прыгал и бегал по сцене, кричал в микрофон и успевал играть на гитаре. Было заманчиво и интересно наблюдать за ним, но он каким-то образом умудрялся привлекать внимание к остальным из группы, когда те солировали.

У парня был невероятный запас энергии. Джерард наблюдал за ним с непонятным трепетом. Джерард видел, что руки фронтмена были в татуировках, а еще Уэй разглядел скорпиона на шее.

 

Концерт закончился через полтора часа, и Джерард был рад, что статус менеджера Майки позволял им наблюдать за всем со сцены. Фронтмен пожелал всем спокойной ночи, и Майки повел Джерарда вниз по лестнице, но вместо того, чтобы выйти на улицу, он открыл дверь и пустил брата за сцену.

\- Надо поздравить ребят с удачным выступлением. И да, познакомлю тебя с Питом.

В комнате были только группа и два-три других человека. Участники "Pencey Prep" лениво слонялись по комнате, отдыхая после выступления. А еще здесь были несколько коробок из-под пиццы и огромное количество бутылок воды.

Пит встретил Майки поцелуем, что заставило Джерарда чувствовать себя некомфортно, но солист разрядил обстановку, сказав что-то о том, что нужно быть серьезнее и использовать защиту. Майки усмехнулся и решил не обращать на это внимания, а Джерарду все больше нравился лидер группы.

\- Пит, это мой старший брат Джерард. Джерард, это Пит.

Пит, улыбаясь, пожал Джерарду руку.

\- Рад познакомиться. Если ты хоть чем-то похож на своего брата, то ты уже замечательный.

Майки настаивал, чтобы Джерард познакомился с остальными участниками группы, и потянул несчастного в сторону ребят. У них состоялась довольно неловкая беседа (ну, конечно, они были не такими харизматичными, как Пит), до того, как к ним присоединился солист.

\- Джерард, это Фрэнк Айеро, - на лице солиста появилась усмешка. Он был весь в поту, его прическа была потрепана. Джерард улыбнулся и пожал ему руку.

\- Он только что вернулся из Хьюстона, - сообщил Майки Фрэнку.

\- О, серьезно? - сказал Фрэнк. - Что ты делал в Хьюстоне?

\- Я был на благотворительном аукционе. Занимаюсь искусством, - Джерард не любил разговоры о его работе с людьми, которые ничего в этом не смыслили. Однако, вместо обычного кивка (как это всегда бывает), интерес Фрэнка только усилился.

\- Ты шутишь! Это, блять, невероятно классно, - он улыбнулся. - А если конкретнее, что ты делаешь? - спросил Фрэнк.

\- В основном, рисую, - пробормотал Джерард. - Но я люблю комиксы и собираюсь заняться ими серьезнее, - он сразу же пожалел, что сказал это. Наверное, он выглядел, как лузер. Как неудачник, у которого даже нет стабильного дохода.

\- Это здорово! - Джерард заметил, какого необычного цвета были глаза у Фрэнка, и уже было хотел что-то сказать по этому поводу, но вовремя прикусил язык и произнес:

\- Спасибо, - он почувствовал, как щеки краснеют, и от неловкости опустил голову. Джерард заметил, что Майки оставил их наедине, обмотался вокруг Пита и положил голову тому на плечо, а сам Пит разговаривал с ударником. - Как давно это происходит? - спросил Уэй, указывая на пару.

\- Не знаю, может, две недели. Всё, что мне известно, так это то, что они оба действительно счастливы. Особенно Пит. Я не провожу с Майки много времени, но Пит стал более оптимистично смотреть на мир с появлением твоего брата.

Джерард улыбнулся уголками губ. Он был рад, что его брат был счастлив.

\- Есть что-нибудь, что мне следует знать о Пите? - спросил Джерард. - Может, у него есть коллекция жутких кукол или он практикует БДСМ?

Фрэнк разразился хохотом, и Джерард в который раз пожалел, что не выразился по-другому. Но потом Айеро спросил кое-что, что заставило желудок Джерарда свернуться и вывернуться обратно несколько раз.

\- У тебя есть парень или девушка?

"Я не интересен ему", - подумал Джерард. - "Он, может, просто интересуется, чтобы поддержать беседу."

\- Нет, у меня никого нет, - ответил он, мечтая о сигарете.

Фрэнк задумчиво кивнул и отпил воду из своей бутылки. Наконец-то, после неловкого молчания, глядя на Джерарда и растягивая слова, он произнес:

\- Я занят в ближайшие пару дней, но ты не хотел бы как-нибудь выпить кофе со мной?

Прошло одно или два мгновения, прежде чем Джерард вник в суть вопроса. Фрэнк смотрел на него с надеждой.

\- Погоди-ка, ты действительно приглашаешь меня на кофе? - спросил Джерард, всем своим нутром ощущая, как кровь приливает к ушам и щекам. Его сердце билось настолько быстро, что он уже перестал его чувствовать.

Фрэнк улыбнулся.

\- Ну, как я понимаю, когда кто-то кому-то нравится, то они ходят на свидания и тому подобное, - он выдержал паузу.- Да, приглашаю.

Он робко провел рукой по своим волосам.

\- Ну, то есть... Если ты заинтересован в парнях... Я не был уверен... Но ты правда удивительный, и я подумал...

\- Было бы классно, - ответил Джерард. Это поразило Фрэнка.

\- Серьезно?

\- Да, - улыбнулся Уэй.

\- Замечательно! Скажем, в следующую субботу? - спросил Фрэнк.

\- Звучит неплохо, - ответил Джерард.

\- Это свидание, - уточнил Фрэнк. Джерард почувствовал, что опять краснеет.

В этот момент в разговор решил вмешаться Майки.

\- Джерард, мне надо ехать домой, и я готов тебя подвезти, так что... - он замолчал, звеня ключами от машины.

Уэй-старший кивнул, прежде чем робко улыбнуться Фрэнку.

\- Увидимся, - сказал он, и вышел из помещения после брата.

 

\- Свидание? - спросил Майки, сразу после того, как они оказались за дверью.

Джерард покраснел. Надо ли говорить, что опять начали вытворять его внутренности - в желудке это самое приятное чувство, а кровь снова притекла к ушам и щекам.

Майки ухмыльнулся.

\- Оу, я чувствую себя заботливым папочкой! Ты вырос, сынок!

\- Заткнись! - ответил Джерард, пряча за ладонями это тупое мечтательное выражение лица.

\- Расправь свои крылья и лети, птичка! Я верю в тебя! - они плюхнулись в машину, Джерард - на пассажирское место, а Майки - на место водителя.

\- Ты самый ужасный брат в мире! - простонал Джерард. - Я уже давно должен был отречься от тебя, - пробормотал он и перекинул ремень безопасности.

Майки выехал с парковки.

\- После того, как вы поженитесь, я буду отвечать за вас обоих, потому что познакомил вас, а вы оба будете мне обязаны пожизненно.

Джерард хмыкнул, но почувствовал, как глупая улыбка появляется на его лице. Так или иначе, эта улыбка осталась у него на всю ночь.

***

 

Суббота никак не хотела наступать. Это было так, как будто время тянется медленно-медленно, а суббота была чем-то не досягаемым. Между тем, Джерард получил письмо из художественной галереи. Они говорили, что хотят сделать небольшое шоу с ним и несколькими другими местными художниками. Уэй ухватился за эту возможность и начал работать над новыми произведениями.

По какой-то причине, он не мог забыть глаза Фрэнка. Радужка была сложная, цвет светло-коричневый, но совершенно отличающийся от цвета глаз Джерарда, которые тоже были карие. Джерард понял (с опозданием), что у Фрэнка были большие брови и густые ресницы. Он приступил к работе, и через некоторое время перед ним лежал эскиз.

Как только Джерард закончил эскиз, он начал рисовать руки, сложенные чашечкой, как пара испуганных птиц.

Он не видел всех татуировок Фрэнка, конечно, но знал, что у Айеро был скорпион и "HALLOWEEN" на костяшках пальцев. Татуировки были скрыты тогда, за сценой, и Джерард был абсолютно уверен, что их гораздо больше.

Он быстро набросал буквы на костяшки пальцев, пытаясь вспомнить остальные татуировки на руках Фрэнка. Он помнил паутину, но не мог вспомнить многое другое. Раздосадованный, он оставил этот набросок.

Так или иначе, вам не должно показаться, что Джерарду нечем было заняться до субботы. Он обедал с Майки в четверг. Он скучал по своему брату довольно сильно, и было очень классно снова жить в пяти милях от него.

Джерард закончил свою последнюю работу в рекордно короткие сроки, и это было усовершенствованной версией рук Фрэнка. Спасибо Гуглу и фотографиям высокого разрешения, благодаря которым Джерард был в состоянии воспроизвести руки Фрэнка на бумаге.

Джерард был доволен готовой работе, и сейчас работал с мелкими деталями. Уэй почувствовал гордость.

Местная галерея не дала Джерарду много времени, чтобы закончить свои произведения, но его это мало волновало. У него по-прежнему были рисунки, оставшиеся еще с Хьюстонского показа и небольшая Фрэнк-серия, как Джерард решил это называть.

Глаза были немного сложнее, чем руки. Они были уникального цвета, который Джерард не мог вспомнить (то ли из-за освещения, то ли из-за адреналина после концерта). Гугл-изображения вновь пришли на помощь. 

 

Суббота незаметно подкралась к Джерарду. Хоть он и почувствовал себя смешно, но он истратил добрых полчаса на подбор одежды и принятие решения, что костюм выглядел странно, или цвета не совпадают, и переодевание в новый наряд. Конечный результат выглядел так, словно он старался очень сильно (в глазах Джерарда), но выглядело это неплохо. Он надел футболку старых-добрых Smashing Pumpkins, чёрные узкие джинсы и красные конверсы. Он провел еще больше времени, возясь с волосами. В итоге, прическа выглядела так, будто он только что вылез из постели, и сами решайте, хорошо это или плохо.

Он взглянул на часы и понял, что опоздает, если не оставит несчастную прическу и одежду в покое. Джерард схватил телефон и бумажник и буквально вылетел за дверь. Он приехал в кафе в невероятно короткие сроки. Парковка машины заняла не более двух минут. 

Джерард зашел и осмотрелся. Желудок был занят завязыванием себя в несколько узлов одновременно.

Фрэнка еще не наблюдалось. Джерард отмахнулся от официантки и сел в углу их столика, рядом с которым было окно. Джерард сделал глубокий вдох и вытер ладони об джинсы. "Он еще не опаздывает. Он еще может прийти вовремя", - твердил Джерард сам себе. - "Мы договаривались в полдвенадцатого, а сейчас только одиннадцать-двадцать девять. Он придет". Джерард проводил время за бесцельной игрой на телефоне, чтобы хоть как-то унять беспокойство, которое поднималось в нем. Он заметил, что его колено подрагивает. 

Джерард посмотрел на дверь, потом на окно, потом опять на дверь. Официантка поглядывала на него (в том случае, если ему бы понадобилась помощь). Уэй слабо улыбнулся ей, чтобы заверить, что с ним все в порядке.

В одиннадцать-тридцать два он начал рисовать на салфетке. Он обнаружил, что это был подбородок Фрэнка, кривая улыбка... Фрэнк на рисунке искал что-то, и его блеск в глазах выдавал его с потрохами.

В тридцать семь минут Джерард отошел в туалет. Он начинал беспокоиться, проверяя свой телефон каждые пару секунд, ну, мало ли что. Он вымыл руки и вышел.

С несчастным видом, изучая свои ботинки, там был Фрэнк. Он стоял в дверях, печально осматривая толпу. Джерард подошел к нему, испытав огромное облегчение, что парень не оставил его одного на этом свидании.

\- Привет, - тихо поздоровался он.

Фрэнк обернулся. Как только он увидел Уэя, то радостно улыбнулся. 

\- Ты здесь! - сказал он и, подчинившись порыву, обнял Джерарда. Все произошло так быстро, что Джерард успел только удивленно моргнуть, прежде чем Фрэнк отстранился. - Мне очень жаль, моё такси остановилось, чтобы подобрать другого человека, потом мы застряли в пробке, а потом я зашел и увидел, что тебя тут не было, и я подумал...

"О, Боже," - подумал он, - "что, если он подумал, что я не приду?"

\- И... - продолжал говорить Фрэнк.

\- Фрэнк! - остановил его Джерард. - Эй, все нормально. Главное, что сейчас ты здесь.

Айеро улыбнулся Джерарду, и тот не смог не сделать этого в ответ. Официантка начала косо на них посматривать, и Фрэнк заказал два кофе. Они вернулись к столу Джерарда. 

Когда они подходили к столику, Уэй понял, что не убрал рисунок. К сожалению, Фрэнк шел впереди и увидел его. Айеро взял рисунок со стола (здесь должна быть секундная неловкая пауза) и спросил Джерарда:

\- Это ты нарисовал?

"Я упустил свой шанс. Он подумает, что я неадекватный урод, это наше первое (и, вероятно, последнее) свидание, а я нарисовал его, чёрт".

\- Да, - сказал Джерард, изучая свои ботинки и сглатывая. Он ждал отвращения, но вместо этого почувствовал руку Фрэнка на своем плече. Он удивленно на него посмотрел.

Во взгляде Фрэнка читалось что-то между страхом и восхищением. 

\- Серьезно? Это же удивительно!

Джерард слегка улыбнулся.

\- Правда? - скептично спросил он.

Фрэнк искренне кивнул.

\- Да, правда, - он все еще не сводил глаз с наброска. - Ты не возражаешь, если я возьму это себе? - спросил он, присаживаясь.

\- Нет, я не против, - тогда Джерард кое-что вспомнил. - Подожди, там кое-чего не хватает, - он взял салфетку у Фрэнка и написал свой номер в углу. Он вернул бумажку с небольшой усмешкой.

Фрэнк широко улыбнулся Джерарду, а тот все никак не мог поверить, что с ним происходит что-то настолько хорошее. Официантка принесла им кофе. Фрэнк остановился на мгновение, чтобы вдохнуть волшебный запах.

\- Обожаю кофе, - сказал он.

Джерард промычал что-то в знак согласия. Первые несколько минут они пили напиток, а потом Фрэнк решил начать разговор.

\- Ладно, а где вы с Майки выросли?

Джерард ответил ему, и выяснилось, что они жили в одном городе - Белльвиле, да еще и учились в одной школе. 

Джерард узнал, что Фрэнк еще с детства хотел свою музыкальную группу, любил зеленый цвет и родился в Хэллоуин (Джерард понял, где берет корни татуировка на пальцах). 

Фрэнк узнал, что Джерард был художником, хотел кота, а его страстью были комиксы. 

Уэй довольно нерешительно попросил Фрэнка показать ему его татуировки на руках. Айеро улыбнулся и протянул руки ладонями вниз. Джерард осторожно взял его руки в свои, и поворачивал и так, и так, чтобы рассмотреть рисунки.

У Фрэнка были красивые руки и гладкая, теплая кожа. Его татуировки были вычурные и уникальные, и они так потрясающе смотрелись на коже Фрэнка. Айеро был одет в рубашку на пуговицах с закатанными рукавами, и Джерард увидел края татуировки на предплечье.

Его пальцы изучали руки Фрэнка. Джерард перестал переворачивать руки, и сейчас кончики пальцев Уэя парили над запястьем Фрэнка.

Айеро смотрел на него с нежностью, Джерард никогда раньше такого не видел. Фрэнк полностью преобразился из сумасшедшего рокера со сцены. Теперь он был спокоен и сентиментален, и, честно говоря, Джерарду такой Фрэнк нравился гораздо больше того секс-бога-гитариста.

Фрэнк подался вперед, ловя Джерарда за запястье. Казалось, время просто не может двигаться медленнее. Джерард тоже наклонился вперед. Его сердце стучало с бешеной скоростью. Его пальцы на запястье Фрэнка подтверждали, что пульс того стучал с бешеной скоростью. Они встретились в середине (прежде всего, их лбы, конечно). Они остановились на мгновение, прежде чем Фрэнк улыбнулся и наклонил голову так, что его губы встретили губы Джерарда. 

Джерард трахал людей раньше и не чувствовал столько, сколько он чувствовал с Фрэнком в тот момент. Это было только прикосновение, а желудок Джерарда опять выделывал сальто.

Джерард провел рукой по волосам Фрэнка, слегка оттянул его губу назад и приоткрыл рот, позволяя Фрэнку исследовать его своим языком. Фрэнк положил руку Джерарду на шею, чтобы притянуть ближе, хотя казалось, что уже некуда.

Бомба могла бы взорваться рядом с ними, а Уэй бы и не заметил.

После того, как, казалось бы, прошла целая вечность и три секунды, Фрэнк немного отстранился.

\- Это было...

\- Лучше, чем хорошо. 

Они улыбнулись друг другу на мгновение. Пальцы Джерарда все еще находились в волосах Фрэнка, а руки Фрэнка - на шее Джерарда. 

Их кофе было давно забыт, и Джерард удивился, как они не сбили кружки со стола. В этот момент у Фрэнка зазвонил телефон. Он взглянул на экран, а потом с сожалением перевел взгляд на Уэя.

\- Прости, но я должен идти, - сказал он. - Эй, раз уж я сегодня опоздал, что насчет ужина?

Джерард кивнул, улыбаясь.

\- С удовольствием.

Они обговорили время и место, но из-за плотного графика придется встретиться после показа работ Джерарда в местной галерее. 

Двое вышли на свежий воздух, держась за руки и останавливаясь около машины Джерарда. Парень совершенно не хотел, чтобы встреча заканчивалась.

\- Увидимся, ладно? - спросил Фрэнк, проводя большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони Джерарда.

Уэй кивнул. Он наклонился вперед и быстро клюнул Фрэнка в щеку, прежде чем отпустить руку парня и уйти к машине. Фрэнк помахал на прощание, и Джерард выехал с парковки.

Джерард понимал, что его лице застыла глупая улыбка, но ему было наплевать. Когда он вернулся в квартиру, то сразу же набрал Майки.

\- Таким образом, я буду должен тебе чуть больше чем по гроб, Майкс.

На другом конце провода был слышен смешок, как подтверждение того, что первого ребенка Джерарда будут звать Майкл... или Майкл.

 

Следующие несколько недель Джерард провел за рисованием и подготовкой к арт-шоу. Рисунок рук Фрэнка был полностью завершен, и теперь Уэй работал над другими произведениями: глаза Фрэнка и скорпион. Остальные рисунки были фрагментами: улыбка Фрэнка, его силуэт, татуировка в виде паутины на его руках. Каждый раз, когда вдохновение покидало Уэя, он звонил Фрэнку и они разговаривали.

Фрэнк, по сути, был разносторонним и умным человеком. Джерард нарисовал рисунок, на котором Айеро был в образе святого. Его глазами были два пылающих Солнца, его кожа была галактикой, на которой были разбрызганы сотни и тысячи маленьких звезд. На них Джерард потратил очень много времени.

Джерард знал, что скоро должен был состояться показ, и выставил свои работы в галерею на день раньше. Теперь не оставалось ничего, кроме того, как ждать. И это его очень угнетало. Он сказал Фрэнку, где будет проходить показ.

Джерард был одет в простой синий костюм, состоящий из двух частей и желтые конверсы. Он привел волосы в небольшой творческий беспорядок и вышел за дверь.

Его живот немного скрутило; художественные выставки, где люди могли поговорить с ним и обсудить его творчество всегда нервировали его, хоть он и старался этого не показывать. Может быть, его сделало чуть более уверенным в себе Хьюстонское шоу, но сейчас он нервничал немного меньше, чем обычно.

Он прибыл в галерею в семь-пятнадцать, а показ должен был начаться в полвосьмого. Он бродил по галерее, смотрел на свои работы и отметил, что тут было неплохое освещение. Свет сделал то, что, по идее, и должно было произойти: он дополнил картины и сделал их более привлекательными. 

Благотворитель попросил Джерарда обосноваться у двери, чтобы тот мог поговорить с людьми, идущими внутрь. 

Ровно в семь-двадцать девять появилась первая пара - мужчина средних лет и женщина. Они бродили, рассматривая картины, комментируя то и это, прежде чем начать расспрашивать Уэя о его вдохновении, фоне и еще много о чем. Много народа стекалось внутрь, и Джерард уже устал отвечать на одни и те же вопросы. Да, его вдохновением были представители мужского пола, нет, он не был один, да, он сделал пару комиксов для местной газеты один или два раза...

Около восьми-пятнадцати появились Майки и Пит. Младший Уэй был в простой куртке, а Пит надел рубашку на пуговицах. Майкс обнял и поздравил Джерарда, и они с Питом отправились рассматривать картины. Конечно, они остановились на изображениях Фрэнка, и Джерард вдруг подумал, что, хочется этого Айеро или нет, но он узнает о них. 

Около половины девятого вошел Фрэнк. Джерард улыбнулся, когда увидел его, и мягко извинился перед женщиной, которой отвечал на вопросы. Он приветствовал Фрэнка легким поцелуем, когда убедился, что их никто не видит. Волосы Фрэнка были убраны с глаз, одет он был в черные джинсы и рубашку с закатанными рукавами. Он был невероятно красив.

Женщина, с которой Уэй беседовал до прихода Фрэнка, воскликнула:

\- О, Боже! Это ваш парень, которого вы нарисовали! Это так романтично. Я бы тоже хотела, чтобы мой парень меня рисовал.

Фрэнк улыбнулся ей, а потом посмотрел на Джерарда с нежностью во взгляде и сказал:

\- Значит, мне очень повезло, раз я нашел его. 

Джерард покраснел от похвалы, и тут подошел Пит. Он буквально утащил Фрэнка смотреть на рисунки, и, боже упаси, Джерард переживал, что Фрэнку они не понравятся.

Айеро, казалось, уже несколько лет расхаживал по галерее. Джерард стоял на входе и давал визитки потенциальным клиентам, попутно отвечая на вопросы.

Фрэнк, наконец, подошел к Джерарду и положил руки на его талию. 

\- В следующий раз ты будешь рисовать меня с натуры, - прошептал Фрэнк на ухо Джерарду. Уэй был уверен, что вот-вот превратится в помидорку. Фрэнк чуть громче добавил: - Они все нравятся мне. Ты удивительный художник, а я чертовски хорошо смотрюсь на картинах.

Джерард усмехнулся и повернулся в руках Фрэнка.

\- Таким образом, ужин все еще в силе?

Фрэнк ахнул.

\- Ужин? Почему же, ваше очарование подталкивает меня на мысль об ужине, кино и ночи загородом, если вы, конечно, не против. Но для этого мне нужно привести в божеский вид свою квартиру.

К счастью, Джерарду не нужно было отвечать. Вместо этого Фрэнк поцеловал его, и их явно не волновало, что они были окружены людьми.


End file.
